


Hexagonal

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, Cunnilingus, Denial, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Experimentation, Substitution, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie, Yosuke, and Kou have a threesome. Meanwhile, everyone is thinking about someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hexagonal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _Anon would like a story about Kou and Yosuke fucking Chie, who's unfortunately thinking about Yukiko the entire duration of their fuckfest )':_

She is going to _kill_ Yosuke for this later, but at least he invited Kou and not—oh, god, she doesn’t even want to think about who else. Kou and Yukiko are friendly, but he’s never asked her out, and she does _not_ want to sleep with someone who’s asked Yukiko out. That’d be—that’d be wrong, even though she’s not really sure why. Maybe because all the guys who ask Yukiko out are creeps and jerks. She hates all of them on principle, which means that her pool of male friends have been shrinking for a while, but it’s worth it. No one’s getting Yukiko. They’re not good enough, anyway.

Anyway, she thinks Yosuke invited Kou because he’s a little gay. Don’t most guys want threesomes with two girls? Chie wouldn’t mind another girl joining in, but it’s not like there’s anything wrong with Kou. He’s smart and clean and seriously skinny, and he’s a gentleman. Snaps at Yosuke when Yosuke’s being dumb, which is great, because Yosuke is dumb a lot, and she’s not really into this—her mind keeps spinning off in weird directions. Sure, things are a little awkward with Yosuke, but that’s because it’s Yosuke and she’s really only doing him because she gets horny after the runs in the TV, but with Kou—she should be more excited about this, shouldn’t she? Right. With two guys it’s like they expect her to lie back and get fucked, and she’s half-tempted to do just that because her brain isn’t engaged, and damn it, Yosuke, there are other parts of her body than her breasts, so _touch them_.

Kou, at least, is doing a nice job of touching her back. Keeps asking if it’s okay, and adjusting things until they do feel good. Maybe he’s had a girlfriend before. Chie kind of wants a—no, that’s not what she means. She doesn’t need a girlfriend, she needs to do get this done and over with so she can focus on other things, like something. Something like what? Never mind, she’ll think of that later.

Yosuke kisses her. His cock is half-hard. She reaches down and grips it with—wait, did Kou just spank her?

“Sorry,” he says. “Is that—”

Oh, geeze, who cares? “Sure,” Chie says, and he slaps her again. Oh, it is making her a little wetter. Go figure. Kou’s hands are all over her, but it’s not grabby or rude. It’s nice. It’s really nice, all smooth and gentlemanly. Kou kisses her, from neck to calf, then back up again, and meanwhile Yosuke’s gripping his bedspread with a white-knuckle grip, breathing shallowly through his nose.

“Oh, man,” he groans. Her hand has some precome on it. She’ll wipe it off on his sheets later, she hates the way that stuff tastes. She squeezes the head of his cock the way he likes it, and he spasms, nearly drives his knee into Kou’s chin.

“Watch it!” Kou says. “Geeze.”

“Sorry,” Yosuke says.

“Whatever, man,” Kou says. “Just be careful, all right?” Kou spreads her folds apart, and rubs his fingers between them—and then doesn’t really do much else, just continues to kiss the back of her thighs until she says, “Don’t be a tease.” Then he pushes one finger into her. She pushes back. It’s nice that he’s being so sweet. He has manners—unlike a certain guy she can mention. Not that Yosuke’s always bad, but the threesome’s making him all frisky and crazy.

“Blow me,” Yosuke says.

“Um, no,” she says. She squeezes around Kou’s finger as it slips out of her. “You nearly dislocated my jaw last time.”

“I’ll do it,” Kou offers, sliding his finger back into her. “I don’t mind.”

“Wait, what?”

“What?” Kou says. “So I know how to suck cock. Big deal. It’s a useful skill.” Two fingers now. He’s looking for that spot, and she helps him along by angling her hips in the general direction.

“It’s a gay skill,” Yosuke says. But he doesn’t look entirely adverse to the idea of it. If anything, he leaks a bit more precome. He shifts his legs, spreads them wider.

“I’m not sucking your dick unless you suck mine.”

“Okay.”

That sure was fast. Then again, Yosuke’s eager to please. Chie lets go of Yosuke’s cock, and Kou removes his fingers from inside her—she clenches hard against nothing, and bites her lip.

Kou stands at the end of the bed and has Yosuke lie down. “Just relax,” Kou says. “And I swear to god, if you bite me—”

“Geeze, I know,” Yosuke says. He wraps his fingers around Kou’s cock gingerly, as though afraid that it might try to stab him. “All I have to do is put that in my mouth?”

Chie’s in a good position to watch. It’s actually really, really hot, watching Kou direct his cock into Yosuke’s waiting mouth. She almost wishes Yukiko were here—almost, because she doesn’t want to imagine Yukiko grimacing at the sight of a penis, curling her lips around her teeth, hollowing out her cheeks and slowly taking it in. Oh, man, she does wish Yukiko were here instead of Kou, or maybe instead of Yosuke. The thought of Yukiko looking up at—well, it doesn’t matter, Kou, Yosuke, whoever—the guy coyly, then making him lose his mind, Yukiko’s fingers—

She dips her hand between her legs, and presses against her clit. Oh, man. Oh, _man_.

Yosuke’s wrapped his arms around Kou’s thighs, and Kou has his hands in Yosuke’s hair and oh god, she wants Yukiko here, she really wants Yukiko here. Kou’s cock vanishes into Yosuke’s mouth, then reappears, vanishes, then reappears—the thrusts are quick and hard, and Yosuke’s seriously getting into it, holding Kou all the way in and licking with that crazy tongue of his. Kou’s arms tense and relax, tense and relax again—and then he jerks a final time forward, his eyes unfocused and with a gasp. Yosuke keeps Kou in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the shaft and gripping Kou’s balls in one hand.

“You're good,” Kou says, his eyes a little glazed still. “Natural cocksucker.”

“You came in my _mouth_!”

“I told you to let go of me so I could come outside of it—”

“But then you would’ve come all over my _bed_.”

“Oh, come on,” Kou says. “Get real.”

He collapses onto the bed, rolls over, and licks his lips. His cock is wet, glistens with Yosuke’s spit. It’s… She wonders what it tastes like, but only vaguely. She’s too busy imagining Yukiko gripping her balls… er, no, not hers, Kou’s—no, she doesn’t want Yukiko to touch him. No, wait, what?

“Liked the show?” Kou says.

“Yeah,” she says. “It was great.”

“And that’s why you learn how to suck cock,” Kou says. “The girls.”

“Yeah,” Yosuke says, rubbing his throat. “The _girls_. When do I get my blowjob?”

“Oh, geeze. Come here.”

Yosuke positions himself at Kou’s spot on the bed, and Kou lies back and pumps Yosuke’s cock with one hand, pulls Yosuke closer with the other. If she tilts her head and pretends she’s drunk, she can see Yukiko in Kou’s place. Maybe she can pretend that she’s Yosuke, a Yosuke with boobs and nicer legs and without the penis (because geeze, she likes this fantasy without all the dicks). Yukiko’s tongue, swirling around the cock, pushing slowly into Chie—she brushes against her own G-spot and almost jumps at the feeling. Kou sees it, and stops the blowjob. Yosuke makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and tries to shove Kou’s head forward, but Kou slaps Yosuke away and kisses Chie. It tastes—well, a bit like Yosuke, but mostly like Kou. She really wants to kiss—not the time to be thinking that, oh god, no.

“How do you want me to get you off?” Kou says.

“Your mouth,” she says, and then blushes. It’s nice that Kou always asks about stuff like this. Really nice. She could see herself making a habit out of this. Kou works his way to the center of the bed and beckons Chie over.

“Don’t actually sit on my face,” he says. “I need to breathe.” She positions herself over him. He tugs her a little closer. “Good,” he says, and starts licking. Chie wants to help him get off, but Yosuke’s already there, staring curiously at Kou’s flaccid cock. He kisses Kou’s hips and rubs Kou’s cock with the pads of his fingers.

“This is going to sound really gay,” Yosuke says, “but sucking a guy off isn’t that bad.”

Yosuke thinks that’s gay? Chie has two great looking guys in front of her and can’t stop thinking about her best friend, who she only thinks about in a strictly nonplatonic manner. No, _platonic_! Definitely platonic. And the best friend in question isn’t Yukiko or anything. Yukiko with her lips kissing Chie’s folds, tongue sweeping over her clit—oh god, why isn’t Yukiko here _right now_?

Kou stops licking her long enough to say, “Don’t blow me again, man, I got something else planned,” and then goes back to throwing Chie into a gay panic. She really wants Yukiko here, she seriously wants Yukiko to be the one who has two fingers in Chie and keeps hitting the right spot—she clenches her jaw and squeezes around Kou’s fingers and pictures Yukiko again, Yukiko in her place, watching Yosuke feeling up another guy while Chie sticks her tongue up into Yukiko, as far as she can go, and—

Yosuke rolls a condom down his cock, and tugs Kou away from Chie, just before her climax. Kou has a faintly satisfied look on his face, like he’s the cat who’s eaten the canary. Chie’s tempted to tell Yosuke to bug off, she was having a perfectly nice time, thanks—but oh geeze, she’s so horny she can’t think straight. She lowers herself onto Yosuke without a second thought because if she doesn’t get off now, she’s going to be thinking about Yukiko all night. Best get it out of her system so she can go and find Yukiko and screw her senseless—uh, no. Not quite right. But that’s the general gist of it or something.

Kou’s right next to Yosuke, stroking himself back to hardness with one hand. His other hand has Yosuke’s balls and his mouth is going lower, lower and lower—it’s pretty crowded right now between her body and Yosuke’s body and Kou’s head, and Kou stops. He gets a glove and cuts it up. Yosuke’s holding onto Chie so tightly that she swears he’s going to come any second—and then Kou vanishes behind Yosuke and does something—she can’t see what, but she has an idea when she feels his hands brush against her leg as he lifts Yosuke up a bit—that makes Yosuke’s eyes roll back into his head.

“Dude,” Yosuke croaks. “Dude, what—”

“Relax,” Kou says. “You’ll like it.”

“Is this the kind of stuff you do with Daisuke or—ohgodIdon’tcareanymore don’tstop—”

“What is he doing?” Chie asks. She’s forming coherent sentences again, which is all Yosuke’s fault. Somehow. Damn it.

“M-my—my—shit, Kou, _god_!” The next word never really gets out, but from the sounds of it, it’s a rimjob. (Kou sure is handy with his mouth. Chie bets Yukiko would be _amazing_ with hers. And her hands. And fingers. And everything, ever.) Yosuke comes with a whimper, and lets go of her hips, arms dangling by his side as he gasps and pants. Kou’s still going at it with his mouth, and Chie’s a little reluctant to stop riding Yosuke, but he shakes his head and says, “Sorry… wait a little longer.”

She _still_ hasn’t gotten off. She’s tempted to finish the job off herself, but Kou has an idea. He takes the glove off of Yosuke’s ass and tosses it aside. “Hey, Chie-san, mind getting the lube?”

“… Uh?” Yosuke says.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Think of it as an educational opportunity. Chie-san, want to prep him?”

Yosuke’s still in a good mood, so he doesn’t protest too much when Chie gets the lube and a glove. She rolls the glove on, lubes it up, and gives Yosuke’s anus a nice poke.

“This is so weird,” Yosuke mumbles.

“Sure it is,” Chie says. She spreads some lube around his hole, and then, slowly, pushes in. “Um, tell me if it’s good.”

“So _weird_ ,” Yosuke says again. She takes that as permission to keep going in. It’s insanely tight. She eases her finger out and dabs it with more lube. Thank god that she has natural lubrication. Yukiko would, too—and there’s Yukiko’s mouth on her again, kissing her butt and then finding its way behind her legs, gently nudging her legs apart and licking her all over again—oh, god, _yes_ , yes, a million times yes. She almost stops prepping Yosuke for—whatever it is that’s coming up, but then she regains her senses and keeps pushing in until her finger’s all the way there, and oh, god, she wants this to be Yukiko so badly, her hand in Yukiko, Yukiko the one twisting the sheets and Yukiko’s tongue on her clit and for a moment it _is_ , and she jerks and spasms and comes, hard, collapsing on top of Yukiko’s back.

When she comes to and realizes that no, she’s in Yosuke's bedroom, she feels a little… emptier, somehow. Yosuke’s eyeballing her a little weirdly.

“What?” she says.

“You and—never mind,” he says. “Dude, my ass is going to shrink if you don’t do something.”

“Haha,” Kou says, still licking away at Chie. Oh, god, she’s going to come again soon if he keeps this up. She bites her tongue and enters Yosuke with a second finger. Adds more lube—Yosuke’s bed is going to smell like strawberries forever—and pushes in, tries to create a bit of space.

Yosuke actually moans.

“Hey, turn him over,” Kou says. “His cock might be ready again.”

“Uh-huh,” she says. Yosuke flips over without saying much, and then slings his feet on her back and draws her closer. “You’re so pushy,” she tells him.

“Yeah, whatever,” Yosuke says.

Kou’s rooting around his bag. He comes out with a bright pink dildo.

“Ai-san really likes this one,” Kou says, sounding pretty excited. “I was thinking we could form a line. Chie-san can do Yosuke, and I can get her off, too.”

Chie half-expects Yosuke to say, “that’s gay” but he just nods and mutters, “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Wow,” Chie says. “It must feel really good.”

“You want to try?” Yosuke says, looking over at Kou.

Kou’s put a condom on the dildo. He blushes and says, “It’s up to you, Chie-san.”

“What do you want?” she says.

“It doesn’t really matter to me,” he says. “Although I guess Yukiko-san’s not really the type to do anal—” Hey, wait, what did he just—she’s pretty sure she just imagined that, because then Kou says, “It takes a lot of prep and I’m getting a little…” His hips pushed forward slightly against Chie’s butt. “Try adding a third finger now,” he tells Chie. Yosuke yelps when she does, and then throws his head back—he’s watched way too many pornos, geeze, what’s with him?

Kou’s rubbing against Chie now, breathing quick and fast against her shoulder blade. She parts her legs for him, braces herself on her knees and elbows even as she widens Yosuke for the dildo. Kou enters her gently, then says, “Try blowing him, it’ll be hot.”

It kind of is hot, having Yosuke at her mercy. She grins, and takes the head of Yosuke’s cock into her mouth and slowly, slowly, takes more. She takes her fingers out of Yosuke’s butt, adds more lube to the dildo, and pushes it in.

Then suddenly Kou thrusts his hips and pushes her forward into Yosuke’s cock.

“S-sorry,” he says.

Chie doesn’t mind, because hey, Yosuke’s under her control, and she’s the one with the dildo. She wants to know where Kou got this. She wants one for Yukiko. And herself. You know. Just when Yukiko’s not there to—

She gives up pretending that she’s not thinking about Yukiko, and adds more lube to the dildo until it’s practically gliding in and out of Yosuke’s ass. Yosuke’s cock is so hard that it’s kind of ridiculous, and the best part is, he’s too far gone to do any of his usual crazy jaw-breaking antics. She takes him deep, really deep, and all he does is groan and shake. And behind her, Kou’s picking up a great rhythm and he has his hands on her breasts and he’s getting really fast, pounding into her—her breath catches, she’s close to coming, really close, but she wants to finish Yosuke off first. So she pushes the dildo all the way in and rolls her tongue over the head of Yukiko’s—Yosuke’s cock, and he comes so hard that he actually cries out, “Oh, god, partner!”

Kou’s close, really close, he thrusts in so far that she’s dead sure he’s hit her back wall—he comes, too, sweaty and gasping. He withdraws, replaces his cock with his fingers, kisses the back of her neck, and says a little awkwardly, “It’s okay to pretend, I do it sometimes, too.”

And it’s not really anyone’s idea of dirty talk, but it sets her off, and she falls into the bed, arms too weak to support her.

For a while they all lie around in the bed, spent and sated. Then Yosuke clears his throat and says, “Anyone mind getting the dick out of my ass?”

Kou rolls his eyes and takes it out. Chie takes off the glove, and touches herself lazily, not really intent on getting anywhere, just enjoying the feeling.

“God,” Yosuke says. “We’re going to have to invite you more often.”

“Yeah,” Kou says. He lies, spread-eagle, on the bed, panting a little. He laughs. “Man, that was pretty hot. Maybe we could have another round later?”

“Can’t,” Yosuke says. “Folks are going to be home in an hour.”

“We could manage something.”

“God, no,” Yosuke says. “I have to live here.”

Kou grins. Then he says, “Hey, we could do this again some other time. Maybe over the weekend?”

“Yeah, sure,” Chie says. She checks the clock. She wants to see Yukiko, but it seems—wrong, somehow, to visit Yukiko right after having sex with two guys. Maybe tomorrow. One thing’s for sure: Yukiko is _not_ going to find out about this. Not today, at least. “I should go soon, actually—I need to walk the dog.”

“‘Walk the dog’—what, that’s a euphemism for ‘lesbian sex’ or something?”

“Shut up, Yosuke!”

“Well, whatever floats in your boat,” he says. He rolls over, finds his shirt, puts it on. “Since you’re so eager to go, you can take the shower first. You know how to cook, Kou?”

“Kind of.”

“... So how bad are you, Chie bad or just… not good?”

Chie pinches Yosuke’s thigh and grabs her clothes. “It’s not like you can cook, either,” she says.

“At least I can fry eggs.”

She ignores the barb and grabs a towel from the pile of laundry. She’s not sure how clean it is, but that’s not what matters now. Kou and Yosuke are bickering and joking around in the bedroom. She turns on the shower, closes her eyes, and thinks of Yukiko.

It’s going to be a long shower, but she’s sure she can manage it.


End file.
